Love full or love fool?
by Mistress of the doomed
Summary: your freakiest friend comes to visit you... at school... think of the possibilities. Ch 3 UP!!! I´m not dead! note:BIG mistake while typing at 2 in the morning! Its KAGURA, not KOHAKU. Scold all you need. GOMEN NE?
1. Unexpected visitor

HIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Welcome to the freak show! Featuring, the PMSing female werewolf, the vampire with braces and the world´s cutest lizard! ( I´ll explain in the next chapter). Picture this: your freakiest friend decides to give you a surprise visit IN YOUR SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own that Rumiko Takahashi doesn´t is my obsession to a certain pig boy. Oh, wait. she DOES own P-chan -sobs uncontrollably-.  
  
It had been 1 year since Kagome last saw her feudal era friends. At first, she was depressed (more like a living dead, but anyway), but now things were starting to get better. She had turned 17 yesterday, and her party had been A BLAST! Now, as she walked to school, she was thinking about a certain dog boy (those of you who think it's Seshommaru GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FANFIC!!!) . * How can I still be thinking about an idiot who didn't even remembered my birthday?* Kagome thought as she sat down on her chair. Just in time, Mr. Tsumaranai, the math teacher, entered the room. " Today, we're having an exchange student, please welcome Shikon Janken." Kagome's ears tilted. * Isn't Janken Seshomaru's servant? And the shikon.* A tall boy entered the classroom, weird enough, his sleeves covered his hands and he had a baseball cap on. Still, you could see a long ponytail hanging down his back, almost to his waist. You could not see his face, because he was having a staring contest with the floor ( vampire: so far, he´s winning). " You can sit behind Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, please raise your hand." Said Mr. Tsumaranai with a boring tone. As Kagome raised her hand, she could sense the boy staring at her with a set of eyes any girl would drool about. * What a piercing look, almost.like it could read my soul.* Suddenly, Kagome felt as Janken slipped a piece of paper into her hand. She opened it, and gasped. It read 'it's nice to see you again, my dear Kagome.' Weird enough, she had already seen this writng, she remembered it vaguely, but still, it looked oddly familiar.  
  
An hour later, Mr. Tsumaranai finally dismissed them. as Kagome walked out with her friends, she felt a hand in her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Janken standing there, apparently smiling. " Kagome, would you be as kind as to let me speak with you for a minute" The voice seemed too familiar, almost as brother to her. "Shure, no prob." She escaped as her friends were starting to 'ooooh' and 'aaaah'. They entered the empty classroom and standed face to face. " Happy birthday Kagome, from all of us." " Janken, who IS 'all of us'?" Out of the blue, Janken took up his right hand to caress her cheek. She felt his caress, his hand, and something else. Suddenly, it clicked. OH MY SWEET KAMISAMA!!!! YOU'RE.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! If I were any meaner, I'd be in jail already. REVIEW!!!! That is not an option, ITS AN ORDER! By the way, just for those of you who don't know Japanese, tsumaranai means boring (get it? Math teacher. named Mr. Tsumaranai.). Anyway, Hope you liked it. This is JUST a prologue, if you people like this I'll write longer chapters in the future. Review, please. Flames, congradulations, questions, comments, ideas, movie copyrights. I take everything as long as I know you read this story. 


	2. Cousin 'ahem' 'ahem'

HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the second stage of Looney land! Those of you who have reviewed, I LOVE YOU!!!!! And, just for advice, I don't think any of you expects this character ( AN/ no, it's not Inuyasha). Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: take a wild guess of who I don't own. Oh, and by the way, the title belongs to a freaky friend of mine ( love ya! ).  
  
Love full or love fool, chapter 2  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
OH MY HOLY KAMISAMA! YOU'RE.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
".MIROKU!!!!!" Kagome squealed in delight as she threw her arms around him. If this had happened 2 years ago, she would be afraid to do this because of a groping, but, in her last year at the feudal eras, Miroku had turned into more than a lecher ( from my computer to god´s ears.). In fact, he was the big brother she never had.  
  
He hugged her back, swinging her around and loosing his cap in the process. Unfortunately, this was the time Kagome's friend picked to enter the classroom.  
  
" OH MY HOLY KAMISAMA!!! Kagome has a new boyfriend!!!" Thank god, Miroku wasn't as speechless as Kagome who, by the way, was in her third shade of red at the moment.  
  
" I'm afraid you are much mistaken. Kagome is my cousin, and we haven't seen each other in 6 years, so she didn't recognize me." Then he nudged Kagome, and whispered, " we need to talk". As she returned from green to her original color, she followed him outside walking past (more like tripping over) her friends.  
  
" Miroku-sama, why did you grow your ponytail?"  
  
" Well Kagome, because after a month of hearing Shippo whine and complain about the basket not being as confortable as your hair, it was either Sango or me, and she decided the kitsune would keep me rooted at night."  
  
" What about Inuyasha? Isn't his hair long enough?" Kagome laughed as she pictured Inuyasha with a basket-like hairdo and Shippo curled up inside it. Kagome saw Miroku's smile fading a little, but he recovered instantly. After a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG talk about 'the old times' (in a way of speaking.it IS really old), the bell rang, and, after explaining to Miroku what a bell actually IS ( " C'mmon Miroku, the freaking bell doesn't bite! Get your butt out that trash can AT ONCE!" " AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY?!?!?") they entered the Science class with Mr. Abunai.  
  
" Ok class. Which one of you can tell me something about this little thing?". Mr. Abunai held a wooden bow and charged it with a common iron arrow. Miroku, obviously, raised his hand. Unfortunately, that was the time Mr. Abunai tripped and fired the arrow right in the direction of Miroku's nose. Now, Miroku felt he was too young to get his nose pierced, so he caught it just before the tragedy. The class went mute. Then, Miroku got the arrow, got the bow from Mr. Abunai's hands, and handed it to the worst sportee in the class: kagome.  
  
" Go on, Lady Kagome. You can shoot to a target better than he can attempt my piercing." Well, now the class had gone from mode 'MUTE' to mode ' DEAD'.  
  
After Miroku and Kagome crashed at Kagome's home, she spotted someone ( or is it something? ) waiting in her front porch. Kagome stroked Kirara's back as she delivered a note to Miroku. He opened it, read it, and went numb.  
  
" Kagome, we must go to the feudal eras immediately!"  
  
" Why? What happened?"  
  
" It's Inuyasha. He's in trouble."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! What do you think happened to Inuyasha? (evil grin). I KNOW AND YOU DON'T!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Okay, now that I've calmed down, the translation for Mr. Abunai is Mr. Dangerous (Don't know about you people, but I don't think I would enjoy having a science teacher with that name.) Anyways, R&R. Next chapter will feature the wicked warlus of hell! 


	3. Ch3: Bad Doggie!

OMG I DIED!!!!!!!!! Raise your hands those of you who think I took too long! ( Those of you who raise your hands will have it removed from their bodies) Nobody? I'm soo glad you love me! *sniff, sniff* Well anyway, Tonight, as promised, featuring the wicked walrus of hell!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
I would like to dedicate this fic to all the people who reviewed during my writer's block, but specially, these 2:  
  
Pinky-cat: Truth, hurts, but I'm glad you are brave enough to tell it. I'll try to update sooner from now on, k? Love ya! Bonessasan: I´M SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! I didn't mean you mom when I wrote about Ms. Abunai. You gave the inspiration I needed to write again. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: What part of " I don't own Inuyasha" is hard to get?  
  
"WHAT THE ¡"#$%&!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kagome with all her lungs. You might think she had just seen her final semester grades, but no, what she saw was even worse. She threw herself after Miroku in the well, and when she got to the other side, she saw Sango, but she was. kinda not alone. She had her tong down Miroku's throat. Kagome just stood there making a perfect impression of a blowfish. Her mind was circling around like a Ferris wheel. *what can Sango be possibly thinking to do THAT?!?!? Perhaps the pregnancy was getting to her. Hold it. PREGNANCY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Oh, yeah, Sango was pregnant alright. She had a prominent belly that looked about 6 or 7 months along, and, unless Sango was two-timing someone with Miroku, he was the soon-to-be proud pop. Kagome decided to just let it slip as she jugged her dear friend in a way that could pull the kid out if she wasn't careful.  
  
"So, Sango-chan, birth-control is out of the question then, ne?" Kagome just smirked as Sango made a face that read 'what in the name of the seven hells is birth-control? ´. Out of the blue, or should I say green, came an orange fur ball at top speed that collapsed into Kagome and started to wail.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes became wet as she hugged the little kitsune, and the thought of soft fur reminded her of something, or, more likely, someone.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly remembered about the note, and felt scared. True, Inuyasha had been a creep, a bastard, an incredible pain in the rear, a. (Wicked walrus of hell: "Hold it, where trying to look for NICE things about Inuyasha, Remember Kagome? Focus!") But he was still her friend, and besides, he had a great butt (WWOH: "not THAT kind of nice".).  
  
Everyone paled. Sango just caressed her tummy, and Shippo began to sniff. Finally, Sango took the initiative. "Kagome, honey, Inuyasha is no longer in the village. He had an encounter with Kagura after you left, and, since Naraku was dead and she was free, he convinced Inuyasha to follow her. Now, they both attack villages and steal food, and terrorize people. They don't hurt anybody though. Inuyasha forbid it ´cause he knew you wouldn't like it."  
  
Kagome felt her knees go weak; she fell to the floor and cried. Miroku glanced at Sango, and she nodded, so he kneeled next to Kagome and let her weep on his shoulder until she calmed down. Then, she lifted her head with decision in her face.  
  
"C'mon people! We're going to look for Inuyasha!" Nobody moved. Kagome just tugged Sango until she gave up and followed, taking Miroku and Shippo with her.  
  
In the middle of the woods, an extinguished fire could be seen, and Kagura sleeping peacefully beside it. On the upper branch of the tree, however, some great-butt hottie was wide awake and thinking. Last night, he had cause a little riot in town. Nothing big, but Sango´s pregnancy was getting on her, and she had send a letter to Miroku. Weird enough, he wasn't around, even though his wife was due any time now. He heard Kagura´s ´ohayou´ from down below, and groaned. *Man, its gonna be a loooong morning.*  
  
Yellow eyes watched Kagome and her friends going through the woods. * I wonder if I should help. OW! STOP THAT YOU LITTLE RASCAL!  
  
I KNOW I SPOILED THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I JUST HAD TOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! See? I told tyou you would find WWOH around here. 


End file.
